Sonic the Hedgehog A disiplinary twist
by Katniss2000
Summary: Sonic returns family comes first but will love be his down fall...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sonic the Hedgehog a disciplinary twist**_

 **Sonic the hedgehog was lying around his first lazy day in weeks, suddenly "ow!" Sonic got hit in the head. A projection appeared "What is that?", "Sonic if your hearing this then our interstellar probe has found your DNA signal, It has been three years since you left Mobotropolis and defeated the evil Dr. Robotnick since then Manik left to explore the world and his where abouts are unknown.' Mother got a council of many advisers one of which is a sorceress named Agatha. Agatha is a powerful dictator she convinced Queen Aleena to step down and is using her as a cover story for her dictatorship, I have left the kingdom please help us, May freedom survive in the hearts of those who fight." the message cut off and sonic knew what he had to do return home.**

 **"Amy I don't have time to talk I'll call later say hi to tails OK bye." Sonic hung up the phone "I need to be fast, their counting on me, Zone cop!" "Yes Sonic what is it I have many universes I still need to check out." The zone cop said turning to leave "I want to return to the world I cam from I am no longer presue the battle here I must return to the new battle ahead in my Home dimension , The time difference in this Dimension allowed me to be reborn but I need to go home can you do that?" The zone cop thought at Sonic's strange request "very well Sonic but I warn you I can only do as much as your status in that dimension allows by taking you to the dimensional port, Oh I do believe this will do nicely as a reputation to get you a fully automated ship and diplomat plates authentic ones too." the zone cop said and went and registered the craft he would be using. Finally he returned and said " your flight departs in 10 minutes" he shook sonic's hand and waved the traditional good-bye and watched as sonic went into his space craft. The zone cop sighed he hoped Sonic would manage to work things out.**

 **Amy Rose sets out**

 **"** **Sonic are you here, Sonnnnic where are you." Amy said entering the house with the spare key she got from Sonic's hiding spot. "Amy I don't think that he's home** **we should go." Miles "Tails" Prower. "Well Tails… what is that?" Amy finds the projection pod a fuzzy image of the message popped out " Been three years zzzzzch help us... Mobotropolis .. May freedom survive in the hearts of those who fight." The message ended Amy was bright red " Who the hell was that,Sonic is mine and no one else's, Tails we are following his trail I know you have a tracking device on Sonic and don't hide it." Tails backed up trying to get away from Amy, she cornered him he sighed no choice "Fine Amy you win." Amy smiled triumphantly and pulled Tails away out of the house.**

 **"** **This is the last place he was seen Amy I can't track him too much farther." Tails said as they entered the dimensional port. "Find him tails find my Sonic!" Amy was fuming no reason would be able to penetrate her thick skull when she was Sonic hunting. Tails got Amy and himself tickets for the next one way flight to Mobotropolis on Mobius. "According to my tracker this is where we should be going." He told Amy, she walked up and** **snatched** **the ticket and went to the docking bay.**

 **"** **Tails where do we go after this?" Amy asked as they walked down the platform from their shuttle. "** **Amy I..." Tails stopped mid sentence a man came over and Tails didn't want to mess with him. "** **passports? Citizens." the man said who tails realized was really a robot. "** **we just got here, so we don't have any!" Tails said to the robot who then started yelling you are under arrest for attempt to enter the planet without passports. The robot chased them until someone pulled them into a corner. "you better be careful the tyranny of Robotnik may have ended but the bot-heads still patrol and keep tight security on the boarders of the planet." A woman said "you had better come with me if you don't want the bots on you again." Tails and Amy didn't question the woman because the robots were still searching for them so they followed her willingly.**

 **A Surprise meeting birth of the princess Clone**

 **Sonic arrived at an old freedom fighter base that only a few classified people knew of to begin his plan. Sonic set up the equipment and contacted an old friend Trevor and told him his plan Trevor agreed to help Sonic with his plan and went to work. Sonic created a cloning chamber that he was going to use to create the world a new hero because he needed to disappear off the face of Mobius. Before Sonic put his plan into action he contacted the duke and duchess of the kingdom of Kazakhstan, the duke agreed to Sonic's plan and said he would prepare the necessary documents for him and waiting.**

 **Several days after Sonic's arrival on Mobius, "Welcome to the land of the living princess!" Trevor said to a girl who came out of a chamber in the base. "You should know exactly what is happening so far your highness! But even so they think you have been in a boarding school in one of the far off kingdoms and you are just now returning understand or am I going too fast for you?" Trevor said as he walked down a flight of stairs with the girl. "I do mostly but I'm still disoriented from the whole experience!" the girl said. "Well miss Hedgehog I do believe that our royal trainer is here to help us experience the new feeling to your new born legs after all it is your birthday princess Julia. S. Hedgehog of the royal family of Kazakhstan!" The blue hedgehog looked confused but over all understood that she was who Trevor said she was.**

 **"Hello my lady my name is Bartle bee and I am now your new royal trainer and adviser here to teach you everything you need to know about your royal life, we start with the outfit!" After saying this the princess looked at herself she was only wrapped in a sheet like white garment and was very cold which she hadn't realized until he mentioned clothes. "I do need help, thank you Bartle bee. Where do we get started?" she said and followed him into a room filled with chests of bobbles and trinkets. "You your Highness will be wearing this!" he handed her an outfit with a plad red skirt white blouse and a tie and bow or ribbon for her and a black vest with a crest on it. "Thank you why this?" she asked "because your highness this is the uniform of the school you have been "attending" these past sixteen years!" Bartle bee said and smiled "get changed we will start lessons after you get a full meal and shower." after that Trevor led her away and she got prepared for lessons.**

 **Meeting the Mobian Resistance side 1**

 **Amy and Tails had followed the mystery woman for what seemed like miles when she finally stopped "were here! Welcome to Upper Resistance headquarters." They looked around at first look it was a small house but then the woman tapped a tube and a slide appeared. "Go on down otherwise we might be seen." Tails went first Amy followed a bunch of children came running to the slide "Leader your back!" many of the children said in unison. "Hey my little campers and my big troopers how are you I brought some new friends!" the woman had an arm that was part robotic and normal her cheek had a scar that looked to be fairly new and a bruise on the back of her neck. "Doesn't that hurt?" Amy asked "Oh no it doesn't but I forgot to introduce myself I'm Amy. Rose. Hedgehog I'm a resistance Leader I'm 20 a year older than the Royal Hedgehogs. And this is my daughter Vicky Rose her father is the youngest member of the royal family." Amy and Tails gawked they were meeting another version of Amy but older with a daughter of all things. "My name is Amy Rose I am part of a team of anti-Egg man fighters.**

 **The two of them stared at each other they just met themselves. "This is Awkward!" Tails said then the Two Amys examined each other looking top to bottom. "Wow I look good when I'm 20. Although I can't believe that I had a kid with someone other than Sonic!" Amy said "But that means I won't have any competition from myself in this dimension!" Tails and the older Amy stared "Was I really that arrogant when I was younger? I guess a kid does change you!" the older Amy said as she turned around and walked away. "Wow Amy your older self is extremely calm and collected!" Amy pouted (I'm collected and calm) she thought and also walked away. "We can't have two of us or the authorities will get suspicious so Amy … Me we need to give you a new look and you as well Tails something has to be done a two tailed fox is not common so we need to figure out that." The two of them looked at her the older Amy was serious.**

 **Beginning _of Shadow the hunters undercover freedom fighters_**

 **Amy's older self led them to a lab where she introduced them to a researcher named Audrey. "Audrey my friends here need to change so they don't attract the attention of the butt-heads, ya know what I mean there would be a problem with two Amy Rose in Mobius especial since I'm 20 and she's not yet." Audrey stared at Amy and Tails "Well Tails I know how to fix his problem I'll turn him into a psyche they aren't as uncommon as a two tailed fox! As for little Amy I'll see what I can do OK chief but it'll be tricky!" Amy looked at Tails "Let's do it! Audrey were ready do what you need to!" She looked at them "You two are either crazy or really brave alright I'll do it come this way." They walked away and hoping for the best.**

 **Many hours passed and the three of them had yet to come out of the room Audrey had brought them to. " Come on Audrey you can do it! Please let them make it out in one piece." Older Amy said worrying. "Were done here is my result Tails come out here please!" Out of the room walked a two tailed cat! " Tails … is that you?" "See Audrey I told you she wouldn't recognize me I am after all A cat!" The older Amy gasped "how Audrey you have out done yourself!" Audrey smiled "There is something better." Audrey grabbed Tails and kissed him and he turned back into a fox. "How is that possible?" Amy's older self asked. "It's secret I can't reveal everything now can I!" she sighed "What about Amy?Me..?" Someone walked out of the room "I'm here ..." the person who came out was a hedgehog but it didn't look like Amy. "Stop staring and don't remind me I look like Shadow now its embarrassing but has it's quirks." "I'm sorry but it just looks so natural almost as if you were born that way!" Amy's other self said "Well unlike Tails my trigger can't be undone except by one person and it wasn't the same process either so I won't turn back till my Prince removes my trigger!" The other Amy looked back and forth "OK but we have work to do miss Shadow!"**

 **After a few days Amy was used to being called Agent Shadow and started leading a group of resistance fighters for her Older self who in the resistance was referred to as Boss and Chief. "Hey Boss where can I find the 6P62's ?" Amy's older self Boss looked over "Their over in storage locker x-000021 Agent Shadow good luck on your mission!" she walked off without any regard for what the Boss said. "Hey Amy don't do that to the Boss, ya know she thinks of you as a little sister!" Tails said "I know Tails but I'm not her little sister I'm her!" "Oh good point Boss is kinda treating you like a kid but you are one Amy." They kept walking " Commander were ready the egg won't know what hit it!" A member of Amy's team said "Good Rocket do reconnaissance and we'll be there soon at 11:00 hours OK." The Kid nodded and flew off into the dark sky of Mobius.**

 _ **Meeting Royalty**_

 **Julia and Batrle bee arrived in the capital at 7o'clock and were very eager to meet the queen and her advisers Lord Julian and High priestess Agatha. After several hours they were invited to dinner with the queen and her advisers. In the throne room a woman and two people in cloaks were waiting with a big table in front of them with four chairs and a throne like seat that was at the head of the table. "Welcome everyone I'm Agatha and this is Queen Aleena and Lord Julian Robotnick!" "It's a pleasure to see you again my queen I Bartle bee am honored by your presence, You as well lord Robotnick! And Lady Agatha it is an honor to make your acquaintance!" They all sat down and ate the queen completely silent "Well then Princess Julia may I ask how your related to the queen?" Agatha said "My legitimate Father was the Brother of Queen Aleena's husband and my Mother without my Father knowing was Queen Aleena's cousin so if you doubt me we did a blood test and I am indeed related to the queen but unfortunately my parents suffered deaths just after I was born!" Julia explained not doubting a word that she said.**

 **Agatha frowned and gave condolences but never meant any of it. "My lady why did you except lady Agatha's offer being a member of the inner circle will limit your ability to run the K freedom fighters as much as you want!" "I know that but as long as Agatha controls everything I must gain power to over throw her even if it means playing dimwit princess for the Agatha council!" "Agatha council that's what your calling them your highness!" Bartle bee laughed "Bartle bee this is serious Indeed you to take my place as co-operation leader of the K freedom fighters please you my advisor are best suited for the job and no pasaphist like scaredy pants you were in the past just the strong brave and intelligent one I know now OK." He was speechless then left the room.**

 _ **Getting to Know Robotnick!**_

 **Julia after joining Agatha's little inner circle started to be around Robotnick a lot more and got to know him. She spent several hours on end talking to him as he was a very interesting person she thought but he would never mention how or why he worked with Agatha the priestess who no one knows anything about. She was spending so much time with him she never noticed that she started calling him by his first name. "Julian how are you tonight is the Debutant ball and you promised to go with me for my debut!" "Of course princess I would never forget and I hear Bartle bee will be attending again but this time he will be escorting your aunt Queen Aleena!" she smiled "Yes he will and it'll be good to see aunt Aleena out again even for just one evening!" he smiled back and agreed with her and said "good night" and left her to be alone.**

 **At the ball the queen was announced last and had a very large trumpeting fare when entering. Queen Aleena talked with ambassadors and nobles about politics and occasional gossip not going outside very much does have it's disadvantages. As the night continued Julia and Robotnick excused themselves to the comforts of the sitting area of Robotnick's chambers. "So Julian why are you going to do when the council meets on the 2nd it is a big event and you are in charge of the military powers of our countries!" He looked at her and his expression got serious but loving "My dear Julia I plan on making an announcement on that day one that will benefit the whole alliance but first I must ask, will you marry me?" She was taken aback but smiled she indeed had feelings for him and this would be the perfect opportunity to gain some leg room in the alliance and the council. "Yes Dr. Julian Robotnick I will marry you! But I am a princess you know so after you tell the council run it by the duke and duchess OK." Julia said with a smile and hugged Robotnick.**

 _ **! wedding night**_

 **After Robotnick made the announcement the wedding plans commenced there were servants and tailors all over and decisions for the bride and groom and invites and cakes and food and who should sit next to who it went so fast that it all came together in a few short months. "Julian we need to talk I wish to understand you more before our wedding will you teach me?" He looked at her his love clearly showing and agreed "Follow me my love and you will know everything all my creations my hearts deepest desires and fears my dear I will share it all with you!" After saying this he did he brought her to a lab and hooked her and himself up to a machine that he said would show her his entire mental psyche. "Welcome my love to my past this is a world before my conquest I served next to Jules and Chuck hedgehog in the military and command development department I had just come up with an idea to prolong our military power and my Wife Selena Berns on the mobian council told the king Aurthur the second and he approved my Idea. I was about to put my plan into action when something went dreadfully wrong! The project malfunctioned and I was driven to the point of insanity but my Wife saved my life and jumped into the machine and became a force of pure chaos! I never saw her again and she had hidden the fact that she had a child before I had returned from my mission I never met that child and didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. After Selena died I launched my machine with King Aurthur as a test subject he and an old partner Jules hedgehog were cast into another dimension the queen caught me and I was exiled but no matter how much she tried the king was lost."**

 **"My plans were carried out in my exile the oracle of delphius gave a prophecy and it came true but it happened after my conquest and revenge had started the royal family was exiled and bannished to the outskirts of mobius neverto return." She listened and experienced his story all the way up to where he was defeted and how his retribution was to serve the council under the reign of the one he over threw. When they finished the two of them got up "Julian I had no idea and your wife was the reason you hated music?" he just sobbed "Yes I still hate music but now after all these years I can tollerate it , my dear I do believe that we can over come that problem together my former wife was beautiful but you my dear you are the diamond of my life." They left the room and they parted ways for the wedding a few hours later.**

 _ **Thanks for reading next part soon. :]**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not ownany sonic characters except Agatha and my other personal characters.

I own storyline and all extra characters please ask if you want to use any of my characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**A pirate and the freedom attack!**

 **The wedding ceramony had been over for several hours now and the reception for the newly weds was in full swing. The two newly weds were greeted in the center of the ball room with masks and frilly clothes. "My lady it is an honnor to see you happy as your tutor I am very pleased to see the two of you together and as a friend I say may your wishes fly away into your happy dreams of freedom and a new life." Bartyl bee said as he greeted them secretly handing off the code for the freedom fighters saying he had information for her. "My dear Julian may I ask a dance of my old mentor so that we can catch up it has been many months and he is my advisor and I would like to hear the news and lattest gossip from Kashastan!" Princess Julia said as she waited for the response of her husband "Of course my dear, I myself have buisnuss to attend to, noe bartyl bee don't sweep her off her feet she is after all a married woman!" they laughed and separated for the time being.**

 **"Welcome everyone the entertainment will be here soon and until then enjoy my and my wife's ceremony." Julian talked and sat down music played and suddenly the lights went off! "People of Mobius we are the Red Rouges please be kind and give up any valuable possesions to us and no one will be harmed from our wepons!" the group of pirates went around the room and collected money and items of little value that nobles wouldn't care for but were valuable for the poor. "Thankyou for your co-operation and we shall be off with a one a two a one two three four. The Rouges started singing we are the Rouges and we are to say have very special day, ooooh oooh ooh ahhhhh! we are Rouges of Red and we are the scares in the night of bed we are the Rouges. Thank you very much and good night everyone. There was smoke and they left.**

 **Amy was waiting for the party to reach it's climax and she gave the signal as soon as the lights went off. Her team snuck into the computor room and rerouted and stole the cargo ships needed to feed themselves. "Amy the gaurds are coming!" Tails said and pulled her back with the rest of the team. Amy removed her combat suit to reveal a black silk dress and a ring that was blue. "A chaos emerald! Where did you?" Tails never finished Amy slipped away and the team continued the mission.**

 **Sorry I have wrighter block check soon for up dates! thanks for reading ! :} :] ;]**


End file.
